Willabeth 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: Please don't read unless you read my first Willabeth. A twist of Shakespear at the ending if you know his work you could figure out how it ends enjoy


Elizabeths Prov:

I was sitting in the upstairs part of blacksmith shop. I was waighting for Will as always. I heard a noise down stairs and I ran down

there. I said "Will??" Will looked over at me and said "Elizabeth?" I ran over to him and said "What happened? I heard a crash and I

got scared enogh to run down here." Will gave me a hug seeing how scared I was. He said "Oh baby. everything is fine." I said "Will

please I want to know what happened." He sighed and said "OK. I was working on a swoard and..." "ahh Mr. and Mrs. Turner"

came a voice they knew. I said "Who is there?" Will put a hand on my shoulder. Jack said "William and Elizabeth how nice to see you

again. I be ineed of 2 new crewmembers and me think ye be perfect." Will looked at me and I looked at him. Will and I said "OK Let

us go pack." then I said "Wanna come up?" Jack said "Sure thanks" Will, Jack and I went upstairs and told Jack he could sit on the

couch. As Will and I rushed to our room Will said "Elizabeth our you OK?" I said "Will... I am... [whispers pregnant." Will

gasped and said "Elizabeth are you sure???" I said "Yes Will I am." WIll and I finnished packing and went out to Jack I said "Lets

go." Will grabbed a buch of swords like ALL of them. We got to the Black Pearl and Will said "Jack? Can I see you in your

quaters?" Jack said "Sure do you want Elizabeth with us?" Will said "No ELizabeth please wait on the steps I'll be out soon" I smiled

Wills Prov:

I said "Jack?" Jack said "Yes?" I said "Do you have any other Chambers?" Jack said "yes. why?" I said "Elizabeth and I need it" Jack

said "OK Get Elizabeth and your bags I'll show you." I ran out and said "Elizabeth come on" she ran over to me as I picked up the

bags. She said "What?" I could only flag her to follow. We got to our private chambers and I said "Thanks Captain. Come on

Elizabeth" Elizabeth and I went in and she sat on the bed. I walked over next to her and said "ELizabeth?" she lid down and fell

asleep. I smiled and pulled the covers over her and went to uperdeck. I said "Jack." Jack said "Aye?" "thanks again for the private

chambers Elizabeth and I really need it." said I with a bit of gratitude in my voice

Elizabeths Prov:

I woke up to find Will not next to me. I said "Will??" No awnser. "WILL???" I hollered and then I heard feet running to my side.

Will came in and sat next to me trying to calm me down. He said "Ssh baby. ssh. it's OK I'm here I'm here." I leaned on him and said

"Will" he smiled as I snuggled in to him as I always did when were relaxing. He said "are you OK?" I looked up and said "I am now."

Will smiled down at me and said "Maybe we should get to bed" I said "yeah." I smiled and we lied down and Will sang to help calm

me down.

Every night I say a prayer in the hope(s) that there's a heaven.  
and everyday I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners  
All the heroes and legends I knew as a child have fallen to idols of clay  
And I feel this empty place inside so a fraid that I've lost my faith

Show me the way, show me the way  
take me tonight to the river and wash my illusions away  
Please show me the way

And as I slowly drift to sleep, for a moment dreams are sacred  
I close my eyes and know there's peace in a world so filled with hatred  
That I wake up each morning and turn on the news to find we've so far to go  
And I keep on hoping for a sign, so afraid that I just won't know

Show me the way, Show me the way  
Bring me tonight to the mountain  
And take my confusion away  
And show me the way

And if I see a light, should I believe  
Tell me how will I know

Show me the way, show me the way  
Take me tonight to the river  
And  
wash my illusions away  
Show me the way, show me the way  
Give me the strength and the courage  
To believe that I'll get there someday  
And please Show me the way

Every night I say a prayer  
In the hope(s) that there's a heaven...

We were in a blissful sleep when we heard a scream saying "OI WE NEED RUM!!!" I darted up. Will stered and said "Elizabeth are

you alright?" I shook my head and said "yeah but I think the captain is on I NEED RUm syndrom" I heard him sit up and put a hand

on my sholder and said "I'll go check OK?" I nodded as he got his robe on and went out of the cabbin. I sighed.

Wills Prov:

I found Jack and said "Captain!!" Jack turned and said "AYE?" I said "do you need rum? If so Scream quitly you almost gave

Elizabeth a heart atach!!!!!" he said "Fine oh we are pulling over in tortuga" I ran back to bed and took of my robe and lied down

next to Elizabeth who by now was sleeping and that gave me a relifeI fell asleep next to her. In the morning about 5:30 I felt Elizabeth

get out of bed and chang. I woke up and said "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeths'S prov:

Will just got up and said my name. Will said "Elizabeth?" I turned twards him and said "Whats wrong babe?" I walked over and sat

next to his lying form. He said "ELizabeth? I fell really sick." I put my hand on his cheeck and smiled. I finnaly said "OK Will. hollor 

for me I'll be up on higher deck." He grabbed my wrist and said "DON'T" I turned and said "Will I know don't take the railing side." Will didn't let go. I sighed and said "Thats

not what's bothering you is it?" Will said "Elizabeth I won't let you." I said "Will I have to go check on thing's OK?" Will relesed his grip and quickly changed. he grabbed my

hand and we rushed upstairs. I was standing next to the railing and Will stood close to me and said "Elizabeth??" I said "Yeah Babe?" he said "You feeling OK?" I said "Yeah.

Hey Babe?" He awnsered me with a "Whats wrong?" I said "Can you pull my hair in a pony tail?" I sat down on the deck and Will knelt behind me and said "anything for you

babe" He pulled my hair into a nice pony tail. I fell back into him and said "Thanks Babe." Will smiled and said "no problem" Jack and Bootstrap came over to them and Jack

said "Will I have your father." Will and I stood as bootstrap came out from behind Jack and Elizabeth said "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Bill Said "Yes you must be Elizabeth my

daughter-in-law and this handsome young man must be my son." Will and I said "Yes." I cluched my stomich and said "Jack?" Will looked at me and said "Elizabeth how long

are you?" I said "Will we've been married for 8 months and that's how long I am JACK GET US PORT ROYAL NOW!!!!" Will said "Father let us know when we arrive."

Will helped over to the bench. He put his hand on my stomich. I cried out in pain and Will said "Elizabeth?" I starred up at him and said "I am fine." we got to the shop and Will

and Bootstrap helped me upstaries and they lied me down on the bed. Will got behind me and Bootstrap called the doctor who was there in three Boot strap waited out side of

the room. I cried out againand Will said "SSh come on you can do it. Please baby don't cry" I said "WIll don't you have work?" Will said "Elizabeth I do but I am not going to

go unless you want me to." I said "Will I want you here but I don't want you to lose the shop go and work I'll be OK." He gently kissed me and went to work as I ordered I

screamed as I did the third push. then the doctor said "Uh Mrs. Turner?" I said "Yeah " she said "Your having twins. Keep Pushing/" I said "NOT WITHOUT MY

HUSBAND." Bootstrap heard and went to get him.

Wills Prov:

My dad came down and said "WILL SHE NEEDS YOU," My father told me everything as I darted to her side. I got behind her again and said "Come on baby push please

baby" she reched out for my hand which I placed in to hers and she said "Will It is painfull." I said "Come on." She did it then whe nshe fot to the last push she said "Will I can't

do this anymore." I said "Come on baby please don't give up." she made it through and we had 2 little girls we named after Elizabeth and Anamaria. There names were Lizzy

William Turner and Annie Elizabeth Turner. I held little Lizzy and Elizabeth held Annie. Dad [if you here me call bootstrap is Dad for Will and Elizabeth. Came in and said "is

that them?" Elizabeth said "Yes dad meet Annie Elizabeth Turner and..." I said "Lizzy William Turner. would you like to hold one?" he said "Sure. Can I hold Annie first?"

Elizabeth handed Annie over to him. Will sat next to Elizabeth who had at this point passed out. Me and dad put the kids in the cribs and I showed dad his room. then ran back

to Elizabeth. I crawled in next to her and strocked her hair as I drifted to sleep.

Elizabeth's prov:

I woke up and went to check on the kids who were fast asleep then I heard Will get out of bed and come over and put his arms around my waist. I turned and said "Hi baby"

we went out to the living room and I went to the kitchen to make the bottles. I had them ready and I went to the girls who were crying Will came right behind me I gave him

Annie as I got her sister. We sat on the bed and fed the two. Dad came in and said "Will want me to take over so you can get to work?" Will looked at me and I said that I

would be fine. Will gave Annie and the bottle to dad and went to work. I sighed as I got Lizzy all calm and Helped my dad get Annie calm. We put them in the crib and I went

to the kitchen. I was cleaning the bottles when I heard a loud sound. Crash! I said "Not again Dad stay here." I ran downstairs and said "Will???" Will stood up and said

"Elizabeth?" I ran over to him and said "Honey are you OK?? are you hurt?" He smiled and said "Yeah I am fine No I am not hurt. I'll be up at 5." I nodded and went upstairs.

Dad told me to sit down and read a book. I said "No I might just go lie down in bed I don't really feel well right now." I went to my bedroom and lied down on the bed. Will

came up and came into the room and said "Elizabeth?" I woke up and said "Will are you [Coughs OK?" He said "I am fine. ElizabethI am worried about you dad said you

didn't feel well" I said "I threw up befor I lied down." Will sat down next to me and said "Elizabeth are you gonna be OK?" I looked up at him and said "Will get a doctor." The

doctor came and Will took the girls out and sat with his father on the couch. I said "I am not gonna make it am I??" the doctor said "I'm afraid not" I said "Don't tell Will. I want

to tell him." Will rushed in. He said "Elizabeth? your going to be OK right??" I sighed and said "No I am dying. Will I love you." Will said "No Elizabeth please." I said "Will..."

He pulled me into his arms and cried as he put his head on top of mine. I said "Will please be brave... When I die Will please just do what you want even murder yourself."

Will's Prov:

I smiled at her and said "OK Baby!!" I sang a song like I did before.

hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

when I finnaly finished she was gone and I murdered myself as I promised Elizabeth.


End file.
